Types
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles where Nico deeply regrets telling Percy he's 'not his type' Crack, kinda. Also Solangelo. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I've started yet another fanfiction series. I have most of it written out already and will post them every week. It'll only be a few chapters long though.**

 **I will be carrying on with my other stories, so if you haven't looked at them, go people go.**

 **In other news, my birthday is in 12 days, so that's a plus.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Fez.**

"Wait, Nico!" Percy yelled. Nico slowly turned around, frowning slightly.

"What do... You mean by not your type?" The older boy panted from running across the green between the cabins.

Oh gods, Nico had misjudged this. He started walking, towards the arena and Mrs 'O' Leary, she couldn't really help but at least he could shadow travel with her.

Percy was homophobic and now he would be even more of an outcast and if Percy didn't like him, everyone else would follow Percy's lead and he would lose his few friends and-

"Who is your type? Is it Jason? I bet it's Jason-" Percy was walking alongside him, longer legs keeping up effortlessly with Nico's shorter strides.

Nico let himself breathe again and fought the panic down. Percy wasn't homophobic, he was too damn perfect for that. But Nico had moved past him, and he liked Will now. They were happy.

"Jason's your type, Percy." He half-smiled, still worried about the other boy's reaction to his coming out.

Percy gave him that sidelong grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"True."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yelled Leo, bursting into the Jupiter cabin, where the Seven, Nico, Reyna and Will were sprawled over various pieces of furniture. They all jumped as the door hit the wall.

He had chocolate ice-cream smeared over his mouth, and golden honeycomb pieces scattered across his face, including stuck in his curly hair.

"Guys, I've thought of something!"

Reyna scoffed from where she was swinging her legs on top of the fridge. "Was it hard?" She smirked and Frank hid a smile. Hazel elbowed him in the ribs, frowning.

"Okay, okay. Why did Nico want the Sunny D?"

Nico sighed and glanced at Will with a long-suffering look. Everyone was silent and confused.

Will, however, raised an inquisitive eyebrow, looking at Leo.

Leo grinned madly, and swapped his gaze from Nico to Percy who was on Jason's bed with Annabeth in his lap.

"Because Ocean Spray isn't his type!" Leo spread his arms and looked between Nico to Percy.

Nico squeezed Will's hand once and let go, slowly getting to his feet, off of the counter they had been sitting on. Percy gently placed Annabeth down and stood up, nodding to Nico.

"I will drown you, Valdez." He growled. Leo went white and began to back away.

Nico didn't even bother with witty banter and drew his sword, smiling ferociously.

Leo turned and ran.

 **To Lord of Potatoes: 1.) Get an account. 2.) I LOVE YOU TOO, BRO! 3.) I will update as much as I can for you.**

 **Have a great day everyone!**

 **Fez.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico wandered down to the beach. Will was busy and he didn't feel like hanging around his idiot cousin. After they had returned from the war, Nico found himself slowly getting used to Camp life. He still vanished for days on end, but he always came back for longer.

Some of it was because of Will, sometimes he just kind of wanted to be around other people.

He sat down on the sand, crossing his legs and leaning to the side to grab a stick of drift wood.

Using the stick, he drew random lines, that somehow morphed into Bianca's face her hair tumbling down her back. He smiled wanly and used the side of the stick to smooth the sand out.

He'd moved past her. He still thought about her every single day, and he still cried himself to sleep over her, but it'd been seven years ago. She was happy, living out her second life as a turtle or dandelion somewhere.

Slowly he scrawled words into the wet sand, head in his hand, propped up on his knee.

'Nico Will Te amo Λατρεύω θα'

He had made sure he was at least a meter from the water and it was low tide anyway, which was why he yelped and scrambled to his feet when a wave crashed down on his scribbling's.

As it soaked away, his markings had been replaced by a new set.

"WHAT DO U MEAN I'M NOT UR TYPE?"

Nico growled and kicked at the sand.

"For the god's sake!" He yelled at the sand, walking back up the beach, both hands up in a middle finger salute.

As he watched, scowling but a tiny part of him shaking his head and smiling at the dorkiness of Percy, the water rose up in the form of a massive hand and swore at him back, several fish looking out at the boy in fishy shock.

 **The weird letters are Greek for I love Will. Thanks Google Translate. Te amo is I Love You in Latin and Spanish.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Fez.**


	4. Chapter 4

The fight was brutal. Nico had just barely made it back to Camp Half-Blood, blood pouring out of his gaping wounds on his chest and stomach, gashes on his head, scratches on his arms, everywhere was bruised. When he had first fallen through the entrance to camp, the only fact was he'd been attacked, possibly by surprise and that it was _bad._

Percy, Jason and Frank helped carry him to the infirmary, while Leo sprinted ahead to tell a white-faced Will to prep for the patient.

Instantly he was put on a drip, and Will attempted to sew up the worse ones.

However, halfway through, Will resigned himself to the fact that Nico would need copious amounts of blood to pull through this.

Reyna had flown over within three hours with as many draughts of Unicorn blood, hair and horn she could carry.

Will had sent one of his little sisters to test people for blood. He explained, tears drying on his cheeks, face set in steely determination as him and two of his brothers sewed up the younger boy's wounds, that the only blood that would work would be one of the Big Three's blood (Thalia was hitching a ride with Apollo as they talked) or Hazel would work.

Hazel was tested first, but hers was A, while Nico needed O. She was crying as the needle went in, not because of the hurt of the needle, but the pain at the prospect of losing her brother, the closest things she had to family. Frank was holding her hand, his face taunt and haggard. He didn't really know Nico well, but he liked him and if Hazel trusted him well that was enough for Frank.

Leo was leaning against a radiator behind the rest of the Seven. He was staring at the ground blankly, wishing he could help more.

Jason grit his teeth and glared at the ground, like it was solely responsible for his dying cousin the next room over.

Thalia ran through the door just as Emily, Will's sister, ripped open another sterilised needle.

Percy motioned for her to go, his eyes tortured and on the verge of tears. Thalia talked as she was jabbed, Annabeth informing her in a shaky voice.

However, none of the others matched. As Percy sank down in the blue chair, like the ones in hospital waiting rooms, he was praying to all the gods that his blood would match. Judging by the faces of the others, they were wishing too.

Emily examined the syringe and ran it through the tests. Percy squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his fists.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh thank the gods." Muttered the blonde-haired girl. All heads snapped towards her, hope shining in wet eyes.

She turned with another syringe, bigger than the first, and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Will! We gotta match. Gimme five minutes and your boyfriend will be fine."

There was a faint: 'Thank the fucking gods' from Will and lower mutters as the boy spoke to his almost comatose boyfriend.

Percy hardly blinked when the needle pierced his arm again, drawing more and more blood. Clarice poured it out into a drip bag and ran through to Will who swore three times in delight and carried on talking to Nico and advising his brothers.

Within a month, Nico was able to walk and talk without opening his stitches or almost falling over.

Will didn't let him out of his sight the first three months, force-feeding him and mourning all the work Nico had undone since the war.

Six months later, he could do everything he could do before, and he was learning to ignore and even love the scars littering his skin.

However, he had forgotten about his idiot cousin.

"I _am_ his type!" Percy would crow smugly, looking down at Nico and ruffling his shaggy hair. "You were wrong Nico!"

"Shut up, Jackson."

"But..."

And the fourteen year old would look at him with murder in his eyes and hiss: " _Shut up_."


	6. Chapter 6

**This was one of the first chapters I wrote for this story, and quite** ** _frank_** **ly, I don't know why I didn't put it up.**

 **I have finished Deathnote and Ouran High School Host Club, so I'll have more time on these stories.**

 **That being said, I have about four days until school starts, and I still have way too many things still to check off on my list (which includes watching about a day's worth of solid Netflix and my mum will kill me before she lets that happen.**

 **Have a great day/night, remember to sit straight, take any medication you need and go get a drink now.**

 **Fez.**

Nico was lying a few feet from the surf, his head in Will's lap. They gazed out across the water, the sun setting, dying the sea a deep orange.

"The water is beautiful tonight." Nico murmured. There was no need to speak loudly, it was almost too tranquil to shatter with coarse voices.

Of course, none of that applied the totally-dry silhouette rising out of the water.

"Oh, _really_!" He almost yelled. "I wouldn't've thought it would be your type!"

Nico slammed his hands into his face in embarrassment.

"FOR THE LOVE OF HADES, JACKSON!" He roared, sitting up to glare at the older boy, who slowly bent his knees to submerge himself in the surf again, until only his eyes were visible. A few seconds later, (after Nico gave him the middle finger) they disappeared completely.

"I am so sorry." He said to Will, who was cackling with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup kiddos. I have school in three or so days? My sleep schedule is currently falling asleep at two in the morning and waking up at ten. Somehow I don't think school will rearranging the opening bell to eleven for me.**

 **I'm looking forward to it, despite the fact I will probably revert to three sentences each lesson and babbling during lunch. Also learning yay! (the worst thing is, that wasn't even sarcastic.)**

 **Started Homestuck. It's pretty funny, go watch/read it at .**

 **Have a great day and good luck, people going back to school in the next couple of days.**

 **Fez.**

It had been almost a month since Will and Nico had declared their official relationship, and, on Will's insistence, they had organized a date, to a simple restaurant, several miles away from Camp.

It overlooked the beach, albeit not the protected and clean one of Camp, but nice all the same.

Nico drew his eyes away from the radiant sea and beach to the practically glowing Will opposite him. They had agreed on little physical contact, more for Nico than Will, and Nico was able to control the touchy-touchy-ness.

On the spur of the moment, Nico reached out and grabbed Will's hot hand, scarcely gripping it.

Will gasped and Nico jumped, pulling his hand away. But Will was gently pulling it back, cupping his cold fingers in his warm ones.

"You're freezing!" He exclaimed and Nico flushed under the attention.

It felt nice to have Will holding his hand.

But all comfort and happiness fled when the waiter walked up and Nico snatched his hand back, trying to ignore the hurt look Will was sending him.

"What will the sirs be having today?" the dark-haired waiter twinkled down at Nico, who frowned. He could have sworn he'd seen the man before. But no, he would have remembered such an atrocious moustache.

He shook away the doubt, and half-glanced at Will before flicking his eyes away, his cheeks reddening.

"I'll just have a water, thanks." He informed the waiter.

"Oh really?" The man was reaching up to his face, Nico's eyes following the movement.

As he did, he realised the colour of the man's eyes, a deep sea-greeny blue. But the only other person Nico knew who had them eyes was-

"Percy'' Nico groaned.

Percy ripped the moustache off and he heard a noise of surprise from Will.

"I wouldn't have thought it was your type."

"Seriously? I'm on a date."

The actual, hired waiter was coming up behind Percy, looking increasingly concerned.

"Sir?" he inquired. Percy whipped around to look at the man in shock then turned back to glare at Nico mockingly.

"I'm watching you." he hissed, doing the designated gesture then ran out of the shop, leaving the monstrosity of a moustache on the table. Nico watched him sprint down the road before plopping down on a bench next to someone reading a newspaper.

The woman lowered the newspaper, squinting at Percy in confusion and wariness. Percy's eyes widened and he got up again, apologising profusely before walking over to where Jason sat, two obvious holes cut out of _his_ newspaper so he could watch Nico and Will through the window.

In his stalking of his cousins movements, even though Percy was stalking _him_ , Nico had completely forgotten about the waiter and ordering food so when he turned back to Will grinning at him and the waiter mysteriously gone.

Silently, trying to fight the rise of blood to his cheeks, he tangled his legs with Will's under the table, his... Boyfriend grinning at him, before cautiously reaching over and grabbing his hand as well.

And, as the ice-cream sundae Will had ordered them arrived, even with Percy and Jason blatantly spying on them down the road, Nico had never felt more happy...


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, hey Nico?" Nico turned his head wearily from where he was reading Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Yes, Will?" The Seven, plus Nico and Will were sprawled out in the Hades cabin, after Chiron banned them all from being in the Poseiden cabin at the same time (due to an unfortunate incident with Leo, Nico and Percy, flick back a few chapters and you'll get it)

"Tell us your best joke."

"Nope." The entire Seven were looking at him expectantly.

"Please?"

"No, Will." In vain, Nico tried to turn his head back to where Valkyrie and Tanith were fighting Hollow Men, but he could feel Will's puppy dog eyes burning into his skull.

"Pretty please?" Nico looked at him and instantly regretted it. His hair was still tousled from their impromptu making out session earlier, and his eyes were anime-massive.

With a sigh, he agreed.

He turned his gaze from his boyfriend to stare unblinkingly at Percy.

"You're my type."

 **Have a great day and sorry for not updating, cuz FF was messed up, but here look, four updates!**

 **Fez**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been on for ages but my WIFI has completely cut out.**

 **I don't know when it will be back up, so just have this drabble while I sit in this gym with awful WIFI.**

 **Good news is that I've got three thousand words of back-up chapters when I finally get more WIFI.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Fez**

Will gazed adoringly at Nico, from where he lay, sprawled out over Nico's bed. He was lying on his front, resting his head on his hands. Nico was sitting cross-legged, at the head of the bed, playing Flappy Bird on his new Valdez-Phone, making a bubble with the gum he was chewing every now and then.

With a frustrated sigh, he tossed it aside, not caring if it hit the wall. Leo had put unbreakable glass in it, in case the owner had been in an accident with monsters, the thing you want in that situation is a crushed phone.

Well that and Flappy Bird had just come out. Leo may not know much but he knew how dang irritating and _addicting_ that game was.

Will craned his neck to see what Nico's score was. He had a new high score, at least.

"Having a high score of one is nothing to be ashamed of." he said simply. Nico glared at him, but with no real malice.

"I'm bored." the dark-haired boy said, sticking out his lower lip.

Will tilted his head, humming thoughtfully.

Then his eyes widened.

"I know!"

Despite the overwhelming sense in his gut that this wasn't going to end well, Nico raised an eyebrow, interested.

"What?"

"Let's play house." Before Nico could object, Will raised a slender finger, and he shut his mouth.

"You be the door and I'll slam you." he said brightly.

Nico choked on his gum, eyes widening.

"Will!"

The son of Apollo just winked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh geez, its been a while. My regular updates of random stories will be up soon... I hope. I'm trying to think about things to do for my 100th story? A(nother) PJO story with Nico was the idea, but if something else comes up, then it'll be something else.**

 **Have a great day and enjoy my small spam.**

Will sighed, giving Nico a disapproving look. The smaller boy had monster blood and ash and his own blood and dirt all over his (favourite) skull T-Shirt.

"Aw." Nico said, looking down as well.

Will sighed again and Nico felt bad. It wasn't exactly his fault he'd gotten in a fight with a couple of monsters in an alley. He told Will as much and the son of Apollo gave him an unimpressed look.

"Why were you in the alley?" Will replied with, tugging Nico over to his own cabin, ignoring the suggestive smiles the few Apollo kids gave them before leaving the room, and the couple, alone.

Nico rolled his eyes as his boyfriend thrust a balled-up bright orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt at him.

"Seriously? I have T-Shirts in my own cabin. And I was _walking_ because _somebody_ wont let me shadow-travel." Nico said, but turned and pulled his dirty T-Shirt off over his head.

"This is just an excuse to get me naked, isn't it?" He said to Will, who laughed somewhere behind Nico.

" 'Course Neeks." the boy said lightly and Nico pushed his head through the too-big neck hole and glowered at Will, who was struggling not to laugh.

Nico looked down at himself in despair, the brightness of the T-Shirt contrasting with his black jeans.

"This is so not my type." He sighed dejectedly.

It worried Nico how he wasn't really surprised when Percy swung around the doorframe, his eyebrows raised and a affronted look on his face.

"What do you man it's not your type?" He said, and Will stuttered out a "W-were you _waiting_ there for that?" Nico looked at his boyfriend, with an uncharacteristic sympathetic look, and nodded.

"Probably."

Percy directed his next words somewhere around Nico's midriff.

"It's okay. I know how you feel."

Nico tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling, as if it would make his voice carry further.

"Annabeth?" he called and Will gave him a strange look.

There was a sigh from somewhere outside, and a replying call of: "I'll be right there to take him away."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretend its Christmas. Or Nico's birthday. Just for the sake of the story.**

 **I might be getting books tomorrow! *pointedly ignoring the... Five books behind me that I need to read***

 **Hope you enjoy, plus, these are the last few chapters of this. I'll try and dredge up another prompt, but there's a good chance this'll be the last.**

 **That you for over 5,000 views and 37 reviews (at the moment, leave another one please *puppy dog eyes* )**

 **Fez.**

"Here you are, Nico." Percy smiled at him and Nico smiled back, taking the squarish gift from his cousin.

"I hope you like it." Percy tilted his head, watching as Nico unwrapped it.

"I'm sure I will, Perce."

"But," and Nico paused as the older boy hesitated. "I kept the receipt."

Nico nodded, a fraction of a second before he realised what Percy was going to say.

His mouth was forming the "NO!" just as Percy said _it._

"JUST IN CASE THE GIFT ISNT YOUR TYPE EITHER!" The very mature son of Poseidon, who had saved the world twice, yelled.

"Percy! Oh my Gods, STOP!"

 **Sorry, it was a bit short. But hey.**


	12. Chapter 12

**GUESS WHO FOUND ANOTHER!**

 **Okay, this is the last one. So thank you everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story. I love you all and be sure to stick around for future Percy Jackson stories.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Fez.**

It was movie night for the Seven-plus-Nico and that usually meant popcorn fights, arguments where Leo wanted Big Hero 6 and Percy demanded Finding Nemo.

But tonight, everything was quiet. Jason was leaning against Piper, glasses crooked and about to fall asleep, and Percy who was also leaning on Piper, having his hair plaited and his feet up on Annabeth. On the floor was Leo, leaning back on the sofa near Annabeth, as well of Frazel, curled into one armchair, Hazel lying on Frank with her face tucked into his shoulder. Nico was sitting against Piper on the floor, who had begun to think of the Son of Hades as a little brother and sometimes recruited him to practise her hair-braiding on (much to Nico's sometimes delight, sometimes irritation. And to pretty much everyone else's amusement)

Halfway through Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Percy gently removed Piper's hands from his hair and leaned down to Nico's level.

"Hey Nico, wanna kiss?" Nico's head whipped to stare confused at Percy.

Then as he realised what the dark-haired boy said, his eyes widening and he slowly went redder and redder.

"Uh, n-no." he stuttered, scrambling to his feet and departing the room. Hazel craned her neck after him, her view blocked by the back of the armchair. Everyone looked over as the door shut.

"What did you say to him, Percy?" Annabeth asked, giving her boyfriend's feet a light slap. Percy jostled his feet on her lap and she held them still, holding her thumbs threateningly over the soles of his feet.

"I just asked as he wanted a Kiss." Percy held the bag of Hershey's Kisses chocolate out to his girlfriend, in a way of an truce and she accepted, grabbing a handful.

As Percy handed the chocolates round, he wondered why Nico had left.

'Maybe chocolate isn't his type either.' he thought and then simply put it out of his mind, filling all available space with wizards and magic.

 **Some girl did this to me on a coach back in October or so. It led to me eating most of her chocolate but hey. I also discussed religion with her and why Lucifer punished humans, instead of like partying with sinners. Our conclusions were: Lucifer loves Michael and will do anything to see his brother again and be like they used to be (I just really ship the Supernatural version okay?) and Lucifer was chucked out of Heaven for not loving the humans and so he punishes them because he hates us.**

 **Okay, so long and good night.**

 **Fez.**


End file.
